


Right Kind Of Wrong

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Hannibal doesn't mean the end for them xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Kind Of Wrong

I’ve been reading some Hugh/Mads fanfics on A03, didn’t even know it was a thing. So happy I found it, on or off screen they’re perfect.  
…  
Right Kind Of Wrong  
Chapter 1  
…  
“This is all I ever wanted for us Will…for both of us.” Hannibal whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“It’s beautiful.” Will replied.  
…  
Hugh looked up at him, blood covering them both as he snaked his arm over Mads shoulder, the other coming around his waist…pulling him closer as Hugh’s head rested on his chest. Mads was completely transfixed on the younger man as he recited his lines, feeling like there was more he was conveying than just his character before Hugh pulled them over the edge of the imaginary cliff.   
“Aaarrrgggghhhh.”  
“And cut….”  
Bryan was on his feet with a few extras to see Mads lying on the floor in pain, Hugh on top of him.  
“Guys…everything okay there?”  
Hugh pulled himself up, and kneeled beside Mads and took note of the way Mads held his arm.  
“Mads what’s up?” The concern obvious in his voice.  
“My shoulder, I…damn it.”  
Hugh helped him to sit up, the pain searing through him as he did.  
“Fuck….”  
“Talk to me boys.” Bryan called out.  
“Mads?”  
“I think I’ve dislocated my shoulder.”  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault Dancy, I landed wrong.”  
“Here, let me help you up.”  
Mads put his good arm around Hugh’s shoulders as Hugh hoisted him up, noticing the pain on Mads face.  
“We need to get you to the emergency room.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“You’ve dislocated your shoulder, you need them to slot it back in.”  
“I hate hospitals.” He grumbled.  
“Well nobody likes them but sometimes you gotta suck it up. Don’t worry, I’ll go with you.”  
Hugh smiled.  
“Guys…”  
“Bryan, he’s hurt his arm…I’m gonna drive him to emergency.”  
“It is bad?” He asked, looking at Mads.  
“Dislocation.”  
“Ouch, okay off you go. We’ll call it a day, call me and let me know how you are okay?”  
“Will do.”   
…  
Mads sat in the passengers side as Hugh drove them to the hospital, Mads groaning when Hugh went through a pot hole, causing the car to jerk.  
“Sorry.”  
“Mmmm….it’s fine.”  
“Was this my fault, I thought you knew the cue for the cliff scene.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, I saw the cue.”  
“So what happened?”  
“I just…got distracted.”  
“How?”  
Mads looked over to him and thought about saying something but decided against it, before shaking his head and turning to the road.  
“It doesn’t matter.”   
Hugh watched him closely and saw a quick flash of something in his eyes before he’d turned away from him.  
“We’ll be there soon.”   
Hugh pulled in to the car park before getting out and coming to help Mads who was having trouble undoing his seat belt.  
“Here, let me help you.”  
Hugh bent over him to undo his seat belt before putting his arm at his back and helping him out of the car before closing the door. As they walked in to the emergency room, one of the nurses at reception looked up and saw the two men entering, covered head to toe in blood.  
“Oh my god…we need help over here.”  
She had taking over Hugh’s job and took hold of Mads as another young nurse went to Hugh. At first Hugh wondered what she was fussing over until he looked at himself and Mads and realized that they still had the face blood on them.  
“Oh geez, ma’am sorry this isn’t what you think I…”  
“No need to explain right now, we’ll get you both seen to immediately. Doctor Ryan, we need some help over here.”  
“What seems to be the problem here?”  
“It looks like they’re been mugged, this one looks like he has a gunshot wound.”  
“PLEASE STOP…”  
Mads looked up at Hugh’s raised voice, as the Doctor and nurses turned to him.  
“Sir we’re just trying to help you here.”  
“We’re not…I’m sorry, look this…the blood. It’s just make up, we’re actors.”  
“I thought you looked familiar.” The younger one smiled.  
“Why don’t we take you in to the room over here and you can both explain.” Dr Ryan smiled.  
…  
Hugh willingly explained the situation to the doctor and nurses as Mads sat down on the bed, holding his arm in pain.  
“Anyway…that’s the whole story. I’m sorry if we made you think it was far more serious that it actually is.”  
“I wouldn’t say my pain isn’t serious.” Mads added.  
“Okay Mr Mikkelsen, we’ll give you some pain relief and slot this arm back in.”  
“Will it hurt him?”  
“Only for a few moments. I’ll just get the pain relief for you and I’ll back in a moment.  
As the nurses followed the doctor out of the room, Hugh turned to Mads who had his head down, the pain wearing him out.  
“Hey…you’ll be okay.”  
“Yeah.”  
Mads what’s going on…and don’t say it’s just your arm. Something’s bugging you, I can tell?”  
“I already told you, it’s just my arm. Just leave it, please.”  
Hugh was about to respond when Dr Ryan and the older nurse came back in and administered the medication to Mads.  
“Now I won’t lie, this is going to hurt like hell.”  
It wasn’t often Mads looked terrified but this was definitely one of the rare moments. Hugh came and stood by his good side, and without thinking, took hold of his hand.  
“Feel free to squeeze hard if you want.” Hugh smiled down at him as he lay on the bed.  
As the doctor and nurse lined up Mads arm, the pain began to radiate, taking tight hold of Hugh’s hand.  
“It’s okay, I’m right here.”  
Without warning the doctor slotted his arm back in to place, causing him to yell out in pain.  
“Okay Mr Mikkelsen, that’s it. Sorry but thought it best not to warn you.”  
“Mmmm, thanks.”  
“Nurse, get a sling on him and then he can go.”  
“Thanks doc.” Hugh smiled.  
“No problem, I think your next stop should be the showers though, you don’t want to go scaring people.”  
“Good idea.”  
…  
Back in Mads hotel room, Hugh took a quick shower and offered to help Mads get cleaned up.  
“It’s fine, I can manage.”  
“Okay, I’ll get us something to eat.”  
“Oh I’m not that hungry so just get something for you.”  
Hugh watched him disappear in to the bathroom and close the door behind him. Hugh ordered them both some steak and chips and got some beers from the mini bar and waited for Mads to return. The room service arrived before Mads did so Hugh got everything set up before putting on some background music as he waited. He finally appeared half an hour later, looking more human.  
“I thought you’d got lost.”  
“Yeah well it took a little longer with this thing.” Mads said, holding up his arm then immediately regretting it as the pain shot through him.  
Hugh got to his feet and got some water and passed Mads two painkillers.  
“Here, the doc gave me these for you. He said the pain should lessen in a few days.”  
“Bloody idiot I am, I should have been ready. I thought I said I didn’t want food.” He said, sitting down in the couch to see the food on the table.  
“You need to eat.”  
Mads finally agreed and they ate in silence, Hugh taking sips of beer now and again, watching as Mads finished his off quickly.  
“Careful, you just took painkillers.”  
“It’s just one beer.”  
The plates were cleared and Hugh poured a coffee for Mads which he took without fuss, taking a few mouthfuls before sitting it on the table. Hugh sat back down beside him; a little closer than before, determined to find out what was going on.  
“So, are you ready to talk?”  
“About?”  
“Earlier, you said you got distracted on set which isn’t like you.”  
“I told you I didn’t want to talk about that.”  
“Well tough, because I do. We’re friends aren’t we?”  
“Friends…yeah we’re friends.”  
“Good friends?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Fine, so surely you can trust me enough to confide in me about whatever this is.”  
Mads went very quiet which worried Hugh; he slid closer to the older man, his arm coming to his back.  
“Is this to do with the show?” Hugh asked quietly.  
“It’s just…it will feel strange, not doing what we do everyday…not seeing you everyday, sharing a beer at the end of every night.”  
“I’ll miss all that too, I’ll certainly miss you.”  
Mads looked up at him, a smile on his face.  
“Will you.” He whispered.  
“Mads what? What is it you’re not saying?”  
Mads could only shake his head as he turned away from Hugh’s face. He sighed when he felt Hugh’s hand cover his own.  
“Is this…is this to do…with your feelings for me?”  
Mads head shot up, surprised to see no anger or disgust in Hugh’s eyes.  
“You…you know?”  
“I’ve suspected for a while, I was waiting for you to say something but well…we just filmed our last scene and you hadn’t said a word so I just assumed you wanted to leave things be.”  
“You’re with Claire; I’m with Hanne…the children I….”  
“Why tell me anything, like you said…your wife…you kids…why say….”  
“Because I don’t want this to be over and I didn’t want you to never know how I…”  
Hugh watched him closely, seeing how hard it was for Mads to talk about his feelings for him. Hugh smiled before he leaned in, closing the space between them…feeling the softness of Mads lips against his.  
“You’re such a girl a times.” Hugh joked.  
“Fuck you Dancy.”  
“I bet you do…look Mads I…”  
“I know, nothing can happen I know.”  
“Actually…that’s not what I was gonna say. You’re one of my closet friends and I love you, I don’t like the idea of not seeing you every day any more than you do.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying we have tonight and when we got home well…London’s only a couple of hours on a plane. I can come to you and vice versa.”  
“I hate this.”  
“I know…have you felt like this the whole time.”  
“Yes…”  
“Three years and you couldn’t take a spare second to tell me you loved me, do you have any idea how differently things could have been now if you’d just said something.”  
“I didn’t think you….”  
“What, loved you too. You don’t get to be best friends with a guy without knowing every single little detail about them like you and I do, the things we’ve been through together I…I guess what I’m trying to say is…is that I love you too.”  
“I don’t think I could leave Hanne.”  
“I couldn’t leave Claire…so we’ll just have to steal every moment we can together and I’m willing too, as long as you are.”  
“I don’t want to never see you again.”  
Hugh kissed him before taking hold of his hand again.  
“That won’t happen, we won’t let it. Now, seeing as you’re a little indisposed at the moment…I guess you’ll have to lie back and let me do all the work.”  
Hugh got to his feet, before he looked down at Mads and took hold of his good hand, guiding him over to the bed.  
“Let’s make this a night to remember.” Hugh smiled before kissing him again.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
